ch4 Forbidden Love
by baybay85
Summary: Here is chapter 4. I'm sorry it's coming out this way but when I tried to update ch 3 and 4 in the origional story it wouldn't update the chapters for some reason


Forbidden Love

Ch.4

Lorelai just stood there looking around the room, that had a kin four post bed to her left dressed in all white sheets and comforter then there was a what looked like a big huge x cross on the wall with hooks, she then looked to her right and saw a bench it was shaped different, then she saw a mahogany cabinet that obviously would be holding sex toys inside it, in the middle of the room was a sex swing, Lorelai gasped, This wasn't Christian when she left all those years ago. Suddenly Christian's voice came through, breaking her from her thoughts

"now do you want to be with me, this is what it entails. I don't do relationships, Lor" Christian spoke. Lorelai closed her eyes and swallowed, she then turned around and looked up at Christian, this room scared her but she wanted Christian and if this was the only way to have him then she would just have to suck it up and take it

"I don't care, I want to be with you, and if that means having to do this to be with you, then so be it" Lorelai spoke with as much confidence as she could muster, while on the inside she was trembling. Christian stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up more to him

"Are you sure?" he questioned looking deeper into her eyes, Lorelai just nodded.

"Come with me" Christian demanded dragging Lorelai out of the room, closing and locking the door then proceeded down to his office, he sat behind his desk pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to lorelai

"this is the contract" Christian said as he leaned back against his chair staring at Lorelai with an intense look

"a..a contract?" Lorelai asked looking at him

"yes. I need to keep myself safe obviously" Christian explained

"ofcourse, I understand. But Christian I would never say anything" Lorelai said with a shaky voice

"I know, but I still need to do this. You know what, think about it over the weekend and give me an answer Monday" Christian said

"I already told you I would do this, just give me a pen and tell me where to sign" Lorelai said looking for a pen

"Lorelai…Lor, I can see in your eyes that you are unsure about this, I'm asking you to think it over, then give me an answer after you read through all of it, in fact maybe you should read up on bdsm so then you have an idea what it's like" Christian said kneeling in front of her

"ok Christian I will, but I'm not changing my mind" Lorelai said, Christian's head fell forward

"I know, but I'm hoping it will" Christian said softly.

So over the weekend Lorelai read the contract 3 times and researched bdsm on the internet. At night she would toss and turn because she wanted to be with Christian but he didn't want a relationship, well not the way Lorelai wanted, it would only be a dominant and submissive relationship. Lorelai wrote down a list of questions for Christian that she would ask him.

"So ?" Christian asked at dinner Sunday night

"I have a few questions first" Lorelai said

"by all means ask away" Christian said and grabbed his glass of wine

"ok, um… how many subs have you had?"

"fifteen" Christian answered without batting an eyelash, Lorelais eyes got huge

'he's been with 15 woman, how could I compete with that, I'm still a virgin in every way' Lorelai thought to herself

"well what happened to them?" Lorelai asked

"some of them didn't work out, some of them wanted more" Christian explained taking a bite out of his steak

"more?" Lorelai asked confused

"they wanted relationships beyond what we did in the room" Christian answered nonchalantly looking at Lorelai directly

"but I thought…"Lorelai started to say before Christian cut her off

"they were just subs to me…like…like you will be to me" Christian said. Lorelai just sat there thinking

'can I do this, I'm one of those girls that wants more, no I can't tell him I love him, I'll never get the chance to be with him'

"ok I'll…I'll do it" Lorelai replied shakily, Christian had a surprised look but quickly recovered

"alright then, now that you read the contract we will start easy with some toys and oral" Christian started saying, Lorelai started looking everywhere but Christian

"Lorelai, Lor, are you on the pill or any type of protection?" Christian asked

"protection?...oh god no, I'm..Christian I'm not on anything I've never…" Lorelai trailed off

"you've never what?...wait are you a virgin?" Christian asked, Lorelai bit her lip and nodded

"you're a FUCKING VIRGIN" Christian yelled quickly standing up and walking up to Lorelai, grabbing her by her upper arms scaring her and making her flinch

"I'm sorry" she whimpered. Christian let her go and started pacing

"you're sorry, haha, your sorry" Christian said somewhat laughing still pacing and running his fingers through his hair, Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him

"yes I'm sorry, I don't go whore myself around like some girls do" Lorelai said pissed now, she never regretted being a virgin, she was waiting for the right time and the right man. Christian stopped and looked at her. Before Lorelai knew what was happening Christian and lifted her up bridal style and was running up the stairs and straight into his room, slamming his door shut and laying Lorelai on the bed

"what, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked surprised

"we got to practice right, so you need to lose your virginity, I might as well do it, now I don't make love but I will make this as special as I can for you ok?" Christian asked, Lorelai smiled and nodded then grabbed his face and started kissing him. Christian started pealing Lorelai's clothes off

"you're so beautiful" he whispered making Lorelai blush

"Take my clothes off" Christian demanded, Lorelai started unbuttoning Christian's shirt, once she got to the last button she pushed it off his shoulders and noticed all the scars on his chest, she started to reach and touch one, when she noticed Christian tense and she grabbed her wrist

"don't, please, I don't like to be touched" he demanded, Lorelai looked up at him and noticed something dark inside his eyes, something that he was hiding

"ok, I'm sorry" she whispered and proceeded to unbutton his pants and slid them down along with his boxer briefs, and got a good look at his manhood

"wow" she breathed and quickly averted her eyes elsewhere while she blushed, she had never seen a penis in person only on some porn that Mel had made her watch. Christian grabbed her chin, making her look at him

"look at it, there's nothing to be afraid of, besides you need to get acquainted with it anyways. Touch it Lor" Christian said, Lorelai took and deep breath and slowly wrapped her had around his member

"oh shit, now move your hand up and down" he breathed, so Lorelai started moving her hand up and down his shaft. After awhile Christian got tired of Lorelai using her hand and wanted to be inside her

"ok that's enough I need to be inside you" he said and slid a condom on and lifted Lorelai's legs and pushing them up into her chest, making her feel more exposed

"this is going to be quick understand?" Christian said, all Lorelai could do was nod a little scared, and preparing herself for the pain that she was about to endure. She felt the tip of Christians manhood, then he slammed into her, making her scream arching her back, digging her nails in his arms

"I'm sorry, the pain will go away I promise" Christian murmured as he kissed her lips and started moving in and out of her. Soon the pain went away and Lorelai started feeling pleasure

"oh god, yes, Christian…please more" she moaned, Christian grunted and picked up his pace

"fuck, you're so tight, feels so fucking good" Christian grunted and spread her legs farther apart so he could go deeper

"ohhh, uhhh, ohh god" Lorelai moaned

"no, not god Lor" Christan moaned, thrusting into Lorelai's tight little pussy, making her scream as she climaxed, Christian soon followed and collapsed beside her, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you, I…I" Lorelai started to say

"shhhh, your very welcome beautiful, can't wait to do it again, you felt so good" Christian said cupping her cheek and kissed her

"now get some rest" Christian said, and they both fell asleep in Christians bed.


End file.
